The Massive War
by Cazcat
Summary: I'm bored... and i needed some entertainment... so i wrote this... based on the new DAWN OF WAR 2


The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of War -

**The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of War – The War Begins…**

_Ok people, this story is going to be a full-on adventure story (one shot)_

_Partly like the game: Dawn of War. Ok, let's begin…_

The shadowy sky, shrouded in the darkness of a Warfield.

The Warfield, a forest like area on the planet Kesolis.

There's panting and a voice of a space marine commander speaks.

"More of us are coming!" he said, panting as he did so.

"This planet will be ours!" he added with contradiction.

Eldar troops surrounded him watching as their leader, the Witch of Eldar stood upon him.

"You lost this war before you started, fool" she hissed as she slammed a giant metal spear through his armour and into his heart. He died instantly, without any last words.

The witch knew the marine commander was right. He had called for reinforcements.

She ordered for her troops to get ready for battle. This was going to be a short bloody battle.

ooOoo

Space marine troops approached from the southern trail up towards where battle commander 3 had called for reinforcements. They approached; fear could be seen in each and every one of their eyes. A marine captain got out his communication device and spoke into it.

"Primary threat spotted" he said as he glanced over to a bright shiny outpost looking area.

"Move into position" the voice said over the comm. device.

The marine captain ordered for his soldiers to move into position.

A soldier moved into position and without sympathy a plasma bolt hit the space marine soldier in the face, blood sprayed out onto the group and the soldier collapsed.

Everyone went into havoc and was running around not knowing what to do.

"Take cover!" The space marine captain screamed as he and his men ran back for cover.

Just after he screamed his order, Amazons ran out screaming their battle-cries.

"Strike from the sky brothers!" The marine captain yelled into his comm. device. Then nodded to his second-in-command to take them down.

Meanwhile the battle was looking good on their part.

Dreadnoughts had come for aid, including ranged vessels from the outcast skies.

The battle raged on until the space marines broke through the enemy lines.

"Bring in the special troops" The general ordered.

"Yes sir" replied the voice in the comm. device.

A minute later a ship landed next to the small space marine squad.

Bodies of both teams lay, scattered across the battlefield. Some were torn apart.

Two figures could be seen jogging down the launch pad. They stood on four legs. Had wings, and were fully equipped for battle.

"I trust you are the ones that made the necrons extinct once more?" asked the general.

"Correct" one of the armoured figure replied in a slightly deep voice.

"So… who are we after?" asked the other armoured figure.

"The imperial witch of Eldar" the general muttered "She's been giving us trouble ever since I remember".

The troops advanced towards the Eldar witch as she looked like she was charging a spell of some description.

"Fire!" whispered the general. As he was interrupted by heavy bolters sending in rounds of bullets.

The bullets simply penetrated the witches shield as she advanced on them shooting electricity out of her hands taking down the troops, 1 by 1.

The two dragons, Spyro and Caz, flew over them blasting the witch with breath attacks.

The witch noticed them fly over as she cast spells at them. The general's men all lay on the ground, dead.

He ran in with his chainsaw while she was distracted. He broke through her shield and as he went to slice of her head she teleported away.

Caz noticed her a short distance away. He pointed to her and they flew after her.

As Caz got close he cast a super powerful fire blast at her.

The impact of it in her back made her burning body fall to the ground.

As she fell Caz was instantly over there next to her. Along with the General and Spyro.

"This planet is ours witch!" muttered the general.

"No… this planet is theirs" was her last words as she pointed to the sky.

Caz looked up and his jaw dropped along with the generals and Spyro's.

_It's the holidays, _**And I'm grounded for the whole holidays!**

_Boring much? well you thought I quit. I don't think I have yet…_

_I was thinking about it though…_


End file.
